


Ficlet Friday Ask: Johniarty Astraphobia

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Astraphobia, Comfort, Engagement, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Filler Friday! Johniarty Fluff. Jim comforts his boyfriend/husband John during a really bad thunderstorm.|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Johniarty Astraphobia

Jim darted into the flat, drenched to the bone, as thunder rumbled overhead! It was quite the storm, probably the worst they’d had this year. Jim slammed the door shut against the wind and rain, not surprised by the darkness inside. Clearly the power had gone out.

“What a storm, eh, Johnny Boy?” Jim called as he shook himself free of his dripping coat and squelched out of his shoes. “I’ll mop up later…” He began as he tread into the living room, but stopped upon finding his fiance, John, standing stock still with his hands over his ears in the centre of the room.

A flash of lightening made John flinch, the crack of thunder a second later made his knees buckle! Jim, soaking wet, darted to his fallen lover and wrapped arms around him.

John was shaking, his breathes were coming in gasps.

“John!” Jim pulled him closer, forcing John to unfurl from his ball and pulling his head against his chest, “John…it’s okay…” Of course…of course John would be terrified of storms. 

Jim felt the flinch jolt through himself as John jumped with the next rumble and snap of thunder. He felt John’s face pressing into his wet shirt, the man’s shoulders hitching in quiet sobs under the rumble of the storm over head. 

Jim smoothed fingers through John’s hair and down his back, just holding him there. “Sh…sh…it’s okay, Johnny Boy…I got you…Jimmy’s got you…” He soothed, even though John’s hands were clapped firmly over his ears. Jim felt the soothing purr of his voice in his chest might ease John from his shocked, panicked, PTSD.

This was why they lived in this neighbourhood. No fireworks. No triggers for John about the war. Jim could arrange his neighbours, but he couldn’t control the weather.

Another crack of thunder rattled the windows and John yelped, pressing into Jim and shaking his head. The muttering started shortly after that. “Please…please God…please…please let me live…” 

Jim hummed softly, laying his wet cheek on the top of John’s head as he continued to murmur and tremble. The storm was passing, slowly, the cracks and rumbles were growing distant. John murmuring turned to silent sniffles. Jim just stayed put, gently rocking the man in his arms and humming.

It was probably only five minutes, but it felt like an eternity, before the rumbles were far enough away that John’s face lifted from Jim’s chest. His eyes were wet with tears and his face was pale. He tentatively removed his hands from his ears.

Jim waited a few seconds, keeping gentle arms around him, before leaning in to give John a soft kiss on each cheek. John sniffed, dabbing at his nose with his sleeve, and slowly wrapped his arms around Jim.

“’M sorry…” John mumbled into his neck.

Jim shook his head, “It’s fine.” They stayed like this for a few moments before the lights flickered back on. 

John rubbed his cheek against Jim’s shoulder with a shuddering sigh, “You better go have a  shower…you’re freezing…”

“Why don’t you come with me?” Jim purred, not wanting to leave John alone in case a second wave of thunder rolled in, “It would help me warm up faster…”


End file.
